


How to say Happy Birthday (without actually saying it)

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Birthday Presents, Dry Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sunday. It's John's birthday. Sherlock may or may not be celebrating it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to say Happy Birthday (without actually saying it)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [csichick_2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/gifts).



> Written as a birthday gift for a fellow comm member on 1_million_words. This is Season One them. Hope you like! :)

Sherlock was still in his pajamas and robe, but already up and at the violin when John rousted himself that Sunday.

"Good morning," He offered as he padded by the living room, and on toward the kitchen.

Sherlock might have dipped his head in acknowledgement-- or not. The DeBussey did happen get more strenuous right then and he was standing half facing away, so it was hard to say.

Hot water. Pan and kettle. Oatmeal and tea and what was left of the sliced fruit. John was occupied enough with them not to notice it until he sat at his usual place.

"What's this?"

"What are these would be more correct." The notes kept flowing.

"You gave me vitamins for my birthday? _This_ bottle of vitamins?"

" _They_ are not for your birthday. They just are. Your diet is iffy on a good week and it's expensive finding assistants. The opportunity cost spent just in the interviewing..."

"If it's not a present why is there raffia all around it?"

"Because I shop at the nicer market. The one that puts touches on things. You might want to try it - take a step up from Tesco's now and again."

John eyed the bottle while he ate. It was a particularly large bottle of vitamins. It had already been opened and something very non-encapsulated was filling up more than half of it- something that looked suspiciously like a tightly folded piece of paper.

He opted to make Sherlock wait, and to enjoy his oatmeal while it was still hot. Then he made him wait even longer, ignoring the bottle entirely while he picked at his fruit. 

Sherlock might have taken a few steps over and a peek at him as the DeBussey wound down and before he started in on Vivaldi. John heard an annoyed snort along with the fresh violin strains and he smiled and grabbed the bottle.

"Oh..this is ... perfect." Tickets to the Old Vic. The Tempest. Sam Mendes directing. Not easy to get- he had tried.

"These. Once again, plural. Two of them. You do see there are two, correct?"

"How did you know…. I’ve so wanted to see..."

The Vivaldi stopped. 

"Perhaps you could take a friend?"

"Perhaps. I might."

John couldn't help laughing at the next dozen notes that got sawed out all jagged and fast.

It's not easy to play The Beatles' "Happy Birthday" on a violin.


End file.
